User blog:LimeyGreg/Changing the Meta
Hey guys, I just had an idea, and I wanted to get some feedback on it. First of all, this is for premade 5's. I think it would be almost impossible for SoloQ to carry this out effectively. Ok. What if we did ADC mid, APC bot, 2 Jungles, and Proxy Singed? Pros: Tremendous map control/tower pressure top Cons: XP/Gold deficiency Weaker ADC (?) As you can see, there really is only one pro; however, I feel this pro makes up for itself. Think of all the pressure put on top and mid - proxy Singed naturally lends itself to top lane tower pressure - throw in a jungler, and you have a dead top lane. Additionally, with two junglers, you can create ganks all over the map. Two junglers lends itself to another question - XP gains for jungler? My idea is that you use one manaless jungler (preferably a ganker or a farmer), and one mana jungler. The mana jungler is basically your standard jungler - your fallback jungler. He farms his own jungle, ganking as needed. The second jungler is basically a counterjungler. He will live in the enemy jungle, taking all his stuff and/or getting kills. Essentially what happens is he will farm and gank, farm and gank, farm and gank, etc. He should be a strong duelist - like Lee Sin - so he can also exploit openings to kill the enemy jungler. What this does is create tremendous pressure on the opponents because their jungler will be severly underleveled (if you think of a game where your jungler started in their red - it sets the enemy jungler WAY behind. Now imagine that your jungler is counterjungling only, and that their jungler can't even farm your jungle, because someone else is in there.). Now, the ADC is mid, because ADC can't 1v2. Mid lane is generally the safest lane. With proper wards, he will be ungankable, and be able to just farm farm farm. Bottom lane is your APC - think of a tanky AP that can 1v2. Picks that come to mind are Karthus and AP Cho. These guys have to 1v2. Finally, proxy Singed should be self explanatory. Another pro is that without a support, all champions have money to buy items - all champions are CS-ing. What is wrong with this setup? First of all, putting the ADC mid is very risky. If the enemy decides to run somebody like Zed or LeBlanc, your ADC will die. Also, without the help of a support, he has to buy wards - money that would normally be spent on items. Also, your APC will be a bit behind - 1v2 lanes always lead to less gold. There also is a problem with double junglers - junglers already get very little experience and gold. With two junglers, theoretically, they should get even less gold, considering that one jungle is forced to farm between Wraiths and Golems (if they cross to Wolves, they tank turret shots). Also, proxy Singed is very easily countered. If the enemy buys a Mejais or Sword of the Occult, they can get easy kills. Anyways, those are just some of my thoughts. I want to hear from you guys though - is it crazy, or viable? Category:Blog posts